Megas Alexandros ·
by ddeiSmile
Summary: —¿No anhelas conquistar algo? Los ojos celestes se encontraron con el rostro curioso de su mejor amigo. Sonrió con la amabilidad que le caracterizaba. —Claro.
1. υπόσχεση｡

Alexander Copyright © Warner Bros**·**Dirección:Oliver Stone.  
**!**advertencia: Slash(chico/chico), shota/chan.**  
**

* * *

**Megas Alexandros**►  
Capítulo I.  
—_por:ddeı_—

* * *

—¿De verdad?

La pregunta fue hecha con un tinte descarado de incredulidad e incluso burla produciéndole un molesto escozor en el estómago. Aquello despertó sus sentidos y con extrema energía se lanzó hacia una de las rocas más altas. Extendió su espada de madera al cielo dejando que el aire fresco de Macedonia, su hogar, le acariciara fugazmente.

—¡No lo dudes! —exclamó, eufórico— ¡Recuerda mis palabras, Hefestión, conquistaré todas mis metas, mis sueños y mis anhelos! —sus iris regresaron hacia su amigo y maquilló su rostro con una sonrisa inclinando su rostro sobre su hombro derecho— y tú estarás a mi lado. Hombro con hombro, Hefestión. La historia contará nuestras conquistas, seremos inmortales.

El castaño sonrió cerrando sus ojos en el acto. Colocándose de pie alzó su espada hacia Alejandro.

—Entonces yo también viajaré junto a ti, juntos conquistaremos aquello que desees. Te protegeré con mi propia vida, Alejandro.

Ambos rieron conociendo que aquella promesa sería eterna.

El rubio dejó caer su cuerpo grácilmente hasta el suelo. El atardecer se cernía en Macedonia, pronto oscurecería y la hora de llegada impuesta por Olimpia sólo alcanzaba a las seis de la tarde. Ambos lo sabían así que mediar palabra alguna fue innecesario por lo que emprendieron el camino dándose empujones inocentes y comentando juegos que pudieran realizar al día siguiente. La noche pronto oscureció el camino mientras ellos seguían avanzando a paso calmado.

—Hefestión —llamó Alejandro tras un silencio cómodo.

—¿Hnm? —respondió distraído, empujando una piedrecilla del camino con su espada.

—¿No anhelas conquistar algo?

Los ojos celestes se encontraron con el rostro curioso de su mejor amigo. Sonrió con la amabilidad que le caracterizaba.

—Claro.

Alejandro detuvo sus pasos.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó de nuevo, emocionado.

Hefestión paró unos centímetros más adelante. Su expresión se convirtió en una agonizante y tras suspirar cansinamente respondió.

—Conquistar a la persona que adoro.

Alejandro juntó sus cejas en lo alto de su frente, preocupado.

—¿Por qué pones esa expresión? —acercó su cuerpo al de su amigo y con suavidad acunó su mano en la mejilla del castaño—, ¿Acaso no te hace feliz querer a esa persona, no quieres conquistarle? —Hefestión asintió enérgicamente cortando el contacto que el rubio sostenía entre ambos—. ¿Entonces?

—Es imposible, por eso me aflige —se encogió de hombros reanudando su andar.

Alejandro se adelantó hasta quedar frente a su amigo.

—¡No digas eso, Hefestión! Debes esforzarte, dar todo de ti. Nada en la vida es imposible ¡Menos aún para el general de Alejandro!

Hefestión rió graciosamente.

—¡Tienes razón! —se acercó al rubio atrapando entre sus escuálidas manos los hombros de su amigo—, eres el mejor amigo que pueda tener, gracias Alejandro.

La emoción de inmediato bañó el cuerpo de Alejandro. Hefestión se inclinó y rozó sus labios con los del rubio y luego retrocedió.

—Tienes razón, lucharé por lo que deseo. Te conquistaré, Alejandro y no me rendiré.

El aludido parpadeó y al tercer movimiento de sus pestañas Hefestión había partido en una carrera apresurada. Tapó su boca mientras su rostro se coloreaba en un carmín suave y sin poder contener sus emociones corrió hacia su hogar con el corazón acelerado.

* * *

« dd_S_ »

* * *

**Click**{**HERE**}: Ok, realmente quería hacer algo así. Espero actualizar pronto y es que de cualquier forma ya tengo los capítulos casi listos. Sólo hay que pulirlo y publicarlo, yay. Con respecto a los títulos: que falso. Triste de mí si se llega a entender el griego porque no sé ni una _mierda_. Pero me pareció lindo buscar la traducción en griego antiguo. Besinis~

**!**βeta r: _No está beteado_.  
**!**título: Promesa.


	2. Ἀχιλλεύς & Πάτροκλος｡

Alexander Copyright © Warner Bros**·**Dirección:Oliver Stone.  
**!**advertencia: Slash(chico/chico), shota/chan.

* * *

**Megas Alexandros**►  
Capítulo II.  
—_por:ddeı_—

* * *

—... Por fin pudieron los griegos poner a Patroclo al abrigo de los dardos, acostándole en un lecho. Y dice Homero que sus compañeros lloraban a su alrededor en compañía de Aquiles, el de los pies ligeros, que derramaba lágrimas ardientes al mirar tendido en el féretro al mejor de sus amigos. Velaron a Patroclo toda la noche, y Aquiles, que presidía el duelo, pronunció estas palabras: « ¡_Oh Patroclo_! _Ya que yo he de bajar después que tú a la tumba, no quiero enterrarte sin haberte traído las armas y la cabeza de Héctor. Ante tu pira funeraria sacrificaré doce ilustres hijos de troyanos para vengar tu muerte. Hasta ese momento descansarás en mis naves. Y las mujeres troyanas que nuestra fuerza y nuestras armas han hecho esclavas, gemirán noche y día a tu alrededor, vertiendo lágrimas◊_. »

El coro de risas se dejó escuchar al ver la dramatización hecha por Aristóteles. El filósofo sonrió pasivamente regresando a su posición recta. Abrió sus labios para seguir la historia cuando un brazo escuálido y albino se alzó para llamar su atención, le concedió la palabra con una mirada significativa.

—¿Es decir que Aquiles amaba a Patroclo?

—Por supuesto, Alejandro —exclamó agregándole significado a sus palabras al asentir—. Era su amigo, su vínculo resalta en la historia por lo profundo y especial que era, no podría haber un Aquiles sin su Patroclo.

El rubio frunció el ceño sintiendo que Aristóteles no había entendido su pregunta. La frustración no le permitió prestar la debida atención y su constante tensión debido al análisis profundo que hacía a la historia de su más y único admirado de la historia le hizo olvidarse de todo.

Hefestión desvió sus ojos hacia Alejandro quien permanecía distante, curioso tomó entre sus dedos una pequeña piedra del suelo y sin mucha fuerza la lanzó hacia la pierna de su amigo. El rubio no reaccionó, continuó doblando entre sus dedos una espina de trigo hundido en sus pensamientos. Hefestión bajó de su roca cuando Aristóteles les dio la espalda para señalar los límites de Macedonia y sus grandes templos y caminó hacia el blondo.

—¿Alejandro? —preguntó, preocupado.

El aludido se giró con el ceño fruncido.

—En la historia que me precederá deseo ser reconocido como el Aquiles de nuestro tiempo. Y tú eres mi Patroclo ¿Cierto, Hefestión? —el moreno asintió—. Me pregunto si Aquiles amaba a Patroclo.

—Claro que s-

—No —interrumpió Alejandro—, no como amigos. ¿Qué pasa si su amor fue como amantes?

Hefestión comprendió la preocupación de su rey.

—Creo que no tendría nada de malo.

—¿Es así?

—¿Me amas? —preguntó al ver a Alejandro aún preocupado. El macedonio asintió—. ¿Como amigos o como amantes?

Alejandro se sonrojo.

—No importa eso —gruñó, desviando su mirada—. Eres mi Patroclo. Mi amor por ti va más allá de todo.

Hefestión sonrió, tomando la mano del rubio para llevarlo hacia Aristóteles.

—Entonces ya tienes la respuesta, Aquiles.

Alejandro bajó de la piedra sintiéndose más calmado y siguió el camino que Hefestion le enseñaba. Aristóteles sonrió al ver a Hefestión a su lado, desordenó sus cabellos para luego apoyar su mano derecha manchada de tinta sobre el hombro de Alejandro.

Ansiaba el día en que Alejandro alcanzaría su gloria y junto a él Hefestión.

* * *

« dd_S_ »

* * *

**!**βeta r: _No está beteado_.  
**!**título: Aquiles & Patroclo.

_Malvados viscos/aclaraciones:_  
◊El extracto que comenta Aristóteles lo he copiado de una página de internet por mi teléfono.


	3. νίκη｡

Alexander Copyright © Warner Bros**·**Dirección:Oliver Stone.  
**!**advertencia: Slash(chico/chico), shota/chan.

* * *

**Megas Alexandros**►  
Capítulo III.  
—_por:ddeı_—

* * *

El grito que les daba la orden de iniciar reverberó entre los jadeos y golpes secos ajenos pero cercanos, a sólo pasos de sus cuerpos entumecidos por la tensión mental ejercida. Alejandro sintió la adrenalina correr por sus extensiones engarrotando cada uno de sus músculos.

Observó el pecho de Hefestión, su respirar acelerado, sus ojos felinos evaluando cada uno de sus movimientos. Las gotas de sudor surcaban su cuello tensado por la emoción y sus piernas temblaban levemente al igual que su labio inferior.

Ambos esperaban el ataque del otro.

Simultáneamente se lanzaron al cuerpo contrario atrapando entre sus manos la muñeca de Hefestión y el hombro de Alejandro. Rodilla contra rodilla presionándose para tumbar al contrario, furia animal, fuerza de niño, todo unido en un encuentro brutal aunque amistoso.

Forcejearon con furor, la excitación les estaba consumiendo, las ansias por vencer se hicieron insoportables y como resultado el castaño se decidió. Hefestión con una agilidad innata movió su cuerpo permitiendo que el esfuerzo y peso ejercido por Alejandro se viera en su contra. El futuro rey macedonio trastabillo sin soltar la muñeca de su amigo más no fue necesario; al estampar su cuerpo contra la arena el peso de Hefestión cayó sobre él inmovilizándolo por completo.

—¡Una vez más el vencedor es Hefestión! —el coro de gritos y risas burlonas se dejo escuchar.

Los observadores celebraban pagándose apuestas, ignorando el momento íntimo que compartían ambos jóvenes.

Hefestión se levanto ignorando aquél mundo a su alrededor y al igual que él Alejandro le acompañó. Estrecharon sus manos bajo una sonrisa cómplice.

—Te ganaré la próxima vez —expresó seguro.

—Ya lo veremos, Alejandro.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada porque aquél era su ritual una forma diferente de compenetrarse, entenderse, unirse.

Cuando Alejandro se sentía afligido, ahogado por el peso que su hermosa madre Olimpia dejaba sobre sus hombros y los rumores constantes de ser el hijo de Zeus, Hefestión le otorgaba la calma. Le tumbaba al suelo sin problema alguno y le demostraba que él sólo era un niño que estaba creciendo. Dentro de todo aquellas derrotas hacían feliz a Alejandro, porque ante él quien era realmente un dios era Hefestión, bendecido con belleza, inteligencia, agilidad, era su complemento.

El mundo que aquellos; los amigos de su padre, sus mentores, los brujos de su madre, le entregaban no era real. Sólo ellos dos jugando entre risas era el mundo de Alejandro. Porque Hefestión era su ancla, su paz, su calma.

* * *

« dd_S_ »

* * *

**!**βeta r: No está beteado.  
**!**título: Victoria.


	4. Κατάκτηση｡

Alexander Copyright © Warner Bros**·**Dirección:Oliver Stone.  
**!**advertencia: Slash(chico/chico), shota/chan.

* * *

**Megas Alexandros**►  
Capítulo IV.  
—_por:ddeı_—

* * *

Alejandro observó las estrellas sumergido en un mutismo calmo mientras uno que otro grillo cantaba a su alrededor dándole una sensación de tranquilidad que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía.

Hefestión alcanzó a dar con el cuerpo de su amigo. Detuvo su carrera y en silencio intentó recuperar el aliento posando su diestra en el medio de su pecho y con la izquierda mantuvo el peso de su espalda apoyándose en la rodilla. Suspiró finalmente más aliviado y con parsimonia se acostó junto a Alejandro. Éste le observó y una media sonrisa se mostró en su rostro.

—Felices dieciocho —celebró.

Alejandro suspiró, ladeando su rostro hacia la derecha.

—¿Qué sucede? —volvió a hablar.

Alejandro sonrió al descubrir el tono extremadamente preocupado que bañó la masculina voz de Hefestión.

—¿Sinceramente? —respondió con otra pregunta, sentándose sobre el pasto.

—Sí —respondió, imitándole.

—Sonará egoísta —advirtió sin observarle—. Pero odie mis regalos de cumpleaños.

La carcajada de Hefestión alcanzó el cielo con descaro. Alejandro le observó en silencio, sólo una sonrisa adornaba su rostro junto a un brillo enceguecedor en los ojos. En ocasiones olvidaba lo hermoso que podía ser Hefestión.

El castaño se sintió observado y dejando de lado el ambiente ameno se lanzó sobre el rubio besando sus labios con extremo entusiasmo. Su lengua acarició con extrema delicadeza el labio inferior de Alejandro y sin sentirse satisfecho mordió aquél exquisito delirio que moría por probar una y otra vez, hambriento. Su corazón latió veloz acariciando de forma fugaz la tersa piel de la mejilla de Alejandro.

Sin sentirse satisfecho se separó y al hacerlo encontró el rostro estupefacto del futuro rey, la risa le tentó al ver su expresión de extrema sorpresa.

—... Hefestión —bisbisó.

—¿Creíste que bromeaba cuando dije que te conquistaría, Alejandro? —interrumpió dejando de lado su dulzura innata y reluciendo una sensualidad que aturdió al rubio—, tómalo como un regalo de cumpleaños.

Sonrió mientras se colocaba de pie. Alejandro acarició sus labios, sonrojándose fugazmente. No estaba seguro de despreciar todos sus regalos de cumpleaños y aquello le pasmó aún más.

—¡Hefestión! —exclamó para detenerle—. ¿Iremos a explorar como prometiste?

El otro asintió como si aquellas palabras fuera lo más obvio.

* * *

« dd_S_ »

* * *

**Click**{**HERE**}: Ah, sí. Hasta aquí creo que llegaré porque para el siguiente capítulo serán adultos. Mi idea era simple: Escribir un poco de su convivencia infantil y en éste capítulo como es obvio ya entran a su adolescencia/adultez. Si lo encuentran repulsivamente inepto lo entenderé porque realmente fue escrito desde el teléfono en _aburrición-landia_. Pero me liberé de la idea que tenía desde un tiempo atrás. Así que me gustó. Con respecto al título espero darme un tiempo para mejorarlo porque sí, realmente soy un asco con títulos. Besos~

**!**βeta r: _No está beteado_.  
**!**título: Conquista.


	5. Ἡφαιστίων

Alexander Copyright © Warner Bros**·**Dirección:Oliver Stone.  
**!**advertencia: Slash(chico/chico).

* * *

**Megas Alexandros**►  
Capítulo V.  
—_por:ddeı_—

* * *

De alguna forma siempre fue así. Ocultarlo no era una opción porque estaba seguro que el sólo brillo en mis ojos me delataba. Siempre te buscaba, sólo a ti entre la multitud, Alejandro, tú eras mi camino.

Estuve a tu lado siempre. Bajo tus pies para besarlos, Alejandro. Cumpliendo la promesa que hicimos aquel día: _Conquistaré lo que desees, mi rey_. Y así lo hice, luché a tu lado aun cuando eso llegase a significar mi muerte pero ¡Oh, no había peor muerte que estar lejos de ti! Prefería demacrar mi alma y cuerpo porque al finalizar una batalla siempre estarías tú, mi rey.

Los años pasaron y nuestra amistad profundizó. Tú adoración por mí aumento. Una adoración banal que al principio lograba acelerar mi corazón pero Alejandro tú amor era infinito y me di cuenta de ello demasiado tarde. Muchas cosas te cautivaban con una facilidad que me aturdía. Tú adoración hacia mí era vacía y llego al punto de herir, me dejaste en el péndulo de la cordura; sentía que prefería el desprecio de tus ojos antes que tus manos acariciaran mi piel para luego irte a soñar sobre tus conquistas.

Sabías de mis sentimientos, siempre tangibles para ti y aún así preferiste ignorarlos y estuvo bien para mí Alejandro, me conformaba con sólo observarte desde las sombras así como Patroclo fue opacado por las sombras de Aquiles. Mi amor era suficiente y así lo sería hasta mi muerte. Al menos así lo sentí.

Qué errado pude llegar a estar.

Porque entonces te casaste con ésa mujer. ¿Cuándo apareció Briseida en nuestra historia, Alejandro? Observé en silencio cómo sostenías su mano y sentí que la historia de la cual alardeabas que capturaría tus batallas como el Aquiles de nuestra época no hablaría de mí, tu Patroclo sino de tu Briseida.

Me heriste demasiado y sin embargo mi amor por ti no disminuyo. Imagino que mi carácter tan apacible y amable me transformaba en un ingenuo. Oh, pero ni mencionar a Bagoas.

¡Un hombre, Alejandro! La humillación caló mis huesos y en silencio volví a estremecerme porque sólo quedó el frío recuerdo de nuestros roces robados en la juventud mientras tú te revolcabas con ése eunuco. Y aún así jamás dejé de amarte.

Ahora estás allí, temblando sin poder detener tus lágrimas, observando lo que conquistamos juntos. Observando lo que habías ganado mientras me perdías. ¿Te duele, Alejandro, temes perderme? Yo no tengo miedo a morir porque si perdiera algo sería a ti y lamentablemente jamás llegué a conquistarte.

« ◊ »

Alejandro se estremeció en su puesto. Giró su rostro hacia Hefestión quien yacía sin vida en la cama, la belleza había quedado sólo en su memoria y rugió de furia.

Porque lo había perdido.

Su Patroclo ya no estaba.

* * *

_F_in

* * *

**Click**{**HERE**}: Hasta aquí llego porque técnicamente esto es lo que quería mostrar, Hefestión siempre amo a Alejandro y para nadie es una mentira que Alejandro amo a Hefestión y a otros tantos. Así que~ Ya. Eso era todo:

_Luna-sj:_ Lamento decepcionarte si pensaste que habrían más capítulos. Tal vez si logro escribir más de ellos lo publicare pero realmente quería llegar a éste punto, no más allá. Agradezco tu comentario y muero de ansias por leerlo, por favor déjame el link en cuanto lo publiques. Besos~

**!**βeta r:_ No está beteado._  
**!**título: Hefestión.


End file.
